Un amor imposible, pero posible
by ManaWYsalm
Summary: Mana es la aprendiz de Mahad, pero esta enamorada del Faraón Atem, su amor es correspondido pero siendo Atem el Faraón y Mana una aprendiz de magia es un amor imposible. Luego de tantas cosas y obstáculos que se interpondrán entre Mana y Atem para estar juntos se darán cuenta que a pesar de ser un amor imposible puede ser posible.
1. Sentimientos y Pensamientos

N/A Hola, aquí traigo un AtemxMana a mi me gustan mucho y se me ocurrió este, espero les guste Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi. Sin más que decir aquí esta.

Un día en el palacio del Faraón...  
El Faraón Atem se encargaba de sus deberes reales como siempre, se encontraba cansado y sólo deseaba que el día terminara para irse a descansar el joven rey estaba cansado y angustiado, mientras del otro lado del palacio se encontraba sentada en la fuente del palacio una chica que también estaba angustiada pero su angustia era diferente, por años ha temido el decirle al joven rey lo que siente por él, ahora él era el Faraón de Egipto pero para ella el aun era el príncipe, su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Mana! ¿qué haces aquí?, acordamos con vernos en uno de los jardines para que siguieras practicando tu magia.

— Lo siento Maestro, lo olvide, pero podemos ir ahora— Mana es una joven aprendiz de magia y su maestro es Mahad.

Mana se levantó de la fuente y se dirigió con su maestro a otro jardín a practicar.

Mientras tanto el Faraón Atem buscaba a Mahad para que lo ayudara con algunos deberes reales pues Mahad es uno de sus Sacerdotes más confiables y pues al igual que Mana gran amigo de la infancia, en uno de los jardines encontró a Mahad junto a Mana practicando.

— Bien Mana levanta esa gran roca con tu magia — le dijo Mahad a Mana así podría ella ejercitar su magia.

Mientra ella levantaba la gran roca con magia llegó el Faraón.

— Hola Mana — dijo Atem  
—¡Hola Faraón!— saludo ella emocionada y al saludarlo se distrajo dejando caer la gran roca encima de Mahad, la roca estaba muy cerca de él y en el último segundo antes que le cayera encima a Mahad él la levantó con magia, Atem sólo sonrió al ver la escena que pasaba, y Mana ni en cuenta de lo que había pasado detrás de ella, hasta que...

— ¡Mana! mira lo que has hecho.  
— ¡Ah! lo siento Maestro.

Mahad no dijo nada. Ya que el sabía lo que pasaba, desde hace tiempo el sospecha de la distracción de su aprendiz por el Faraón.

— ¿Faraón que lo trae por acá? — dijo Mahad, haciendo una reverencia.  
— Bueno, Mahad necesitaba que me ayudaras con algunos asuntos.  
— Por su puesto Faraón le ayudaré en lo que desee, Mana concluiremos con tus practicas de hoy.  
— Esta bien maestro — dijo ella solamente, mientras veía a Mahad y a Atem alejarse, por parte se sintió un poco ignorada por Atem, pero por otro lado se sintió feliz de al fin haber terminado sus practicas de magia.

Ese día gracias a Mahad, Atem término sus deberes reales rápido, Atem iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del palacio muy agotado cuando volteó la mirada vio a alguien en la fuente.

Continuara...

Y este ha sido mi primera parte, espero les guste y acepto comentarios, críticas y mejoras constructivas. Por favor comenten. 


	2. El paseo por el rio Nilo

Siguiente capítulo...

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

Parte 2.

El paseo por el rio Nilo.

Ese día gracias a Mahad, el faraón término sus deberes reales rápido, Atem iba caminando muy agotado cuando volteo la mirada vio a alguien en la fuente.

—¿pero quien...? ¿Mana?, ¿cómo es que..?¿A está hora? Se decía para él mismo en su mente, se acercó a ella y cuando la vio se veía triste.

—¿Mana?— Le dijo acercándose a ella.

— Faraón... Hola.

—¿Estas bien?

— Claro—. le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya estarías dormida.

— ammm... Bueno... Cuando no puedo dormir acostumbro a venir aquí—. Dijo ella.

— ¿así? Es que nunca te había visto aquí a está hora.

—bueno es que nunca me había costado tanto dormir, ammm... ¿Faraón mañana estarás muy ocupado?

— mmm... No lo creo...¿Porque?

— Quería saber si querías ir conmigo a dar una vuelta mañana por el pueblo...

—mmm... Bueno está bien, iremos tú y yo solos—. Le contestó él a ella.

Atem nunca le negaría nada a Mana, pues ella era muy importante para él, al igual que su felicidad, no importando cuantos deberes reales tuviera.

— Gracias faraón—. Dijo ella sonriéndole y al mismo tiempo abrazándolo, pues ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que salieron ellos dos solos.

— Esta bien Mana, pero ya te he dicho que, por favor, me llames por mi nombre—. Le dijo el sonriéndole.

— Esta bien Fara... Digo Atem—dijo ella riéndose.

— Bien, será mejor que te vallas a descansar Mana, nos vemos mañana.

— Esta bien Atem, igual tu descansa. Dijo ella levantándose

— Claro, nos vemos, duerme bien, adiós.

— Si, igual tú, adiós.

Ambos se fueron a descansar.

Al día siguiente...

Mana se levantó emocionada, pues recordó que hoy saldría con Atem, luego de arreglarse salio de su habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde encontró al faraón Atem hablando con Seth, sobre algunos asuntos reales.

— Buenos días—. Dijo Mana entrando al comedor.

— Buenos días Mana—. Dijo Atem quitándole toda la atención a Seth para hablar con Mana.

— Buenos días—. saludo Seth con un gran signo de interrogación, pues el faraón prefirió hablar con Mana que arreglar sus asuntos reales.

— ammm... ¿majestad? Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?— Pregunto Seth hacia el faraón.

— Lo siento Seth, bien debemos hacer esto...

Mana no prestaba atención a lo que ellos dos hablaban entonces prefirió no escucharlos y pensar mejor en como Atem y ella la pasarían hoy.

— Bien prepara todo—. Termino diciendo Atem a Seth mientras este se retiraba.

Mana al ver que Atem había terminado de hablar con Seth, continuo hablando con Atem.

— Bien, ¿Mana en que estábamos?—. Dijo Atem.

—¡ah, sí! Me decías a que hora saldríamos hoy.

— Bueno que te parece al medio día.

—¡Sí! Esta bien, Atem.

— Bien será mejor que desayunemos.

— si, tienes razón.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar, Atem se dirigió al salón principal y Mana al jardín para practicar sola su magia y esperar el medio día, el tiempo se hizo largo parecía que pasaba una eternidad, se aburría y se sentaba en la fuente solo veía guardias caminar por el pasillo, incluso se veían sirvientes caminar como locos por todos lados llevando y trayendo cosas, Mana despidió ir a su habitación y descansar un poco, al paso del tiempo Mana despertó.

—¿Ya será hora?

Salió de su habitación y si ya era medio día. Se dirigió a buscar al faraón buscó por los jardines, pasillos por todo lado se empezaba a desesperar hasta que recordó que había buscado por todos lados menos por el salón principal, se dirigió hacia el salón y allí estaba Atem hablando con el Alto Consejo, Mana entró silenciosamente nadie noto su presencia, todos menos Atem, cuando él la vio dijo:

—me disculpan un momento por favor.

—claro, majestad—. Dijeron todos

—Mana, hola—. Dijo Atem.

— ammm... Hola, Atem— saludó Mana.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Bueno sabes que hora es?

— ammm... ¿La hora del almuerzo?

— Atem... ¡qué! ¡acaso ya lo olvidaste! ¡me lo prometiste!

— Escucha Mana, se que te lo prometí, pero te pido que me esperes un momento por favor estoy un poco atareado pero te prometo que saldremos sólo espérame un poco yo te buscaré—. Decia Atem con suplica

Mana lo pensó un poco y dijo:

— Bien, está bien faraón luego nos vemos—. Dijo algo triste.

— Esta bien, luego nos vemos.

Mana salió de allí, pero todos habían oído la conversación y la veían con enfado no sólo por interrumpir la reunión si no también el Faraón seguía complaciendo sus caprichos.

— Con todo respeto Faraón, pero debemos hablar sobre Mana y usted. — Dijo Aknadin

— Si Faraón, creo que debe dejar de complacerle sus caprichos—. Dijo Seth.

— Yo creo que ella lo distrae mucho. Agrego Shimon.

— Bueno, la verdad... Es que... Bueno... Ella es mi mejor amiga y no soportaría verla triste porque le negué algo—. Dijo Atem.

— Lo sabemos majestad, pero usted debe encargarse de sus deberes reales, ella podrá esperar, en algún momento que tenga libre podrán salir juntos—. Dijo Aknadin.

— Si, pero ya se lo prometí y no voy a faltar a mi palabra—. Termino Atem y salió de allí.

Todos los de la corte real se quedaron sorprendidos, será que el joven rey tiene un secreto oculto.

—¿Será que el Faraón no nos ha dicho algo, que deberíamos saber?—. Dijo Shada.

—mmm... No lo se pero siempre le complace todo a Mana—. Continuó Seth.

— No lo se, pues desde niños, el Faraón siempre fue así con Mana no me sorprende—. Agrego Isis.

— Si, pero no podemos dejar dejar que siga así, tendremos que distanciarlos un poco, el Faraón deja sus deberes reales por ella, no puede seguir así—. Término Aknadin.

Era de tarde y Mana estaba desesperada, pero más que eso decepcionada, pensó que pasaría el día y Atem no cumpliría con su promesa, en ese momento Mana escuchó a alguien llegar, entonces volteó a ver quien era.

\- ¿Aliento?

— Hola, Mana.

— Hola—. dijo Mana, algo triste.

— ¿por qué estás triste?

—ammm... No es nada... Ammm... Faraón comprendo que estes muy atareado y no podamos salir y...—. Mana no término de hablar ya que Atem la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

— Espera ¿quién dijo que no saldríamos? —. Dijo Atem, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Mana al sentir esa mirada que tanto le encantaba y al ver que Atem le había tomado la mano, se quedó sin palabras y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ammm...¿ Mana estas bien?—. Dijo Atem

—¿ah?¿Que?.. Ah, si estoy bien—. Dijo Mana muy nerviosa.

— Esta bien, entonces que te parece si nos vamos.

—¡ah! Si, claro.

Ambos decidieron llevar solo un caballo y salieron del palacio, cabalgaron por todo el pueblo, estaba anocheciendo y llegaron al río Nilo, sus lugar favorito, desde la infancia.

Mientras tanto en el palacio...

—¿Dónde se habrá metido el Faraón? —. Se preguntaba Mahad, mientras los demás también lo buscaban.

—No lo se, pero no lo hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¡Oh no! ¿Y si le sucedio algo? Lo buscaré con mi collar—. Decia Isis asustada.

— No será necesario, creo saber exactamente donde está e incluso puedo saber con quien está—. Dijo Aknadin maliciosamente.

Mientras en el río Nilo...

Habían pasado allí toda la tarde, ambos estaban juntos sentados a la orilla del río Nilo.

— Mi parte favorita de estar en el río Nilo es el atardecer—. Dijo Mana con un suspiro.

—¿así? Pues mi parte favorita de estar en el río Nilo es la de estar aquí con tigo—. Dijo Atem también con un suspiro.

Mana al oír lo que Atem acababa de decir no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— En... Enserio—. Dijo Mana nerviosa

— Si—. Dijo Atem, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Mana, Mana también se acercaba a Atem, estaban apunto de acortar totalmente la distancia entre sus labios, hasta que...

— ammm...¿Disculpe Faraón?—. mahad llegando junto a Aknadin. Eso hizo que Mana y Atem se alejaran de nuevo.

Continuara...

Y este es el capítulo dos ya vendrá el tres. Comenten por favor n.n no sean tímidos n.n


	3. Ya no podremos vernos más

Hola, bien pues me tardé un poco en actualizar pero... Aquí está el siguiente cápitulo... Pero antes quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, porque cada comentario me anima a seguir esta historia, gracias a todos, sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente cápitulo.

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece (ojalá si lo fuera) pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

 **He aquí la continuación...**

 **3ra parte**  
 **Ya no podremos vernos más.**

—ammm... ¿Disculpe Faraón?—. Dijo Mahad llegando junto a Aknadin. Esto hizo que Mana y Atem se alejaran de nuevo.

— ¡aja! Lo sabía, sabía que aquí estaba con ella—. Dijo Aknadin victorioso.  
— si, ¿a que se debe la interrupción?— Dijo Atem molesto.  
—¿Que? Disculpe Faraón pero debe avisar cada vez que sale del palacio. —Dijo Mahad con el tono de voz un poco alto.

— Bien, debemos irnos luego discutiremos esto—. Dijo Aknadin.

Atem y Mana se subieron a sus caballo, y todos se dirigieron al palacio, ni uno de los dos se dijo nada, pero Mana estaba ida en sus pensamientos.  
¿Que es lo que acaba de suceder? Todo lo que paso es ¿porque realmente Atem siente algo por mí? ¿Y si solo fue un impulso? Hay tantas preguntas y ninguna puedo responder. Pensaba Mana.

Cuando llegaron al palacio...

— Mana te veo más tarde—. Dijo Atem a Mana.  
— Esta bien, Faraón—. Dijo ella y se alejaron.

Atem se fue a términar sus asuntos reales y Mana regresó a su soledad, como siempre.

Al día siguiente por la mañana...

Mana se levantó muy contenta, pues estaba decidida a decirle al Faraón lo que realmente ella siente por él, pues quería sentirse libre al fin, se sentía segura porque Atem un día antes le había demostrado que ella le importaba así que lo empezó a buscar por todos lados a media búsqueda estaba cuando entonces...

— Mana, aquí estas—. Dijo Mahad llegando.  
— Hola maestro—. Saludo Mana distraída.  
— Mana necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.  
— ¿asi? ¿Y que es tan importante?—. Dijo Mana todavía distraída y sin importancia.  
— Es sobre el Faraón—. Dijo Mahad tratando de hacer que Mana lo escuchara.  
Mana al escuchar mencionar "Faraón" cambió su cara y estaba mas interesada en escuchar a Mahad.  
— Dime maestro—. Dijo Mana interesada.  
Mahad suspiró y dijo:  
— Escucha Mana ayer por la tarde, luego de regresar del río Nilo todos los del Alto Consejo acordamos algo...  
— ¿Son malas noticias verdad?—. Dijo Mana volviendo a cambiar su rostro a uno más triste.  
— ammm... Escucha todos dicen que distraes mucho al Faraón y decidimos que tú y el Faraón ya no se pueden seguir viendo más.  
—¿¡Qué?! Cómo...¡¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?!—. Dijo Mana bastante exaltada y con un tono de voz bastante alto.  
— Mana tranquilizate, escucha.  
— No, ya escuché demasiado, es hora que tú me escuches Mahad—. Dijo Mana exaltada.

Mahad se sorprendió al escuchar a Mana hablándole así, pues ella acostumbraba a hablarle con respeto y lo llamaba " Maestro" Mana sólo se quedó en sílencio un momento al darse cuenta de su error y luego en un momento rompió ese sílencio que ella misma había provocado, entonces habló un poco más tranquila:

— Lo siento maestro—. Susurro más calmada.  
— No, tienes razón, ya es hora que yo te escuche a ti—. Dijo Mahad con la mirada baja.

Ella se sentó en un muro que estaba cerca y dijo:

— Enserio, perdoname Maestro, es que tú no comprendes como me hace sentir eso—. Dijo Mana en voz baja pero triste.  
— Lo se... Pero...—. Dijo Mahad, pero fue interrumpido, por Mana.  
— No, no lo sabes, no sabes lo que es querer decirle a esa persona realmente la verdad y tener miedo de ser rechazada—. Dijo Mana en tono triste.  
— Mana, dime realmenes lo que sientes por el Faraón?—. Pregunto Mahad.  
Mahad ya lo sabía, sabía lo que Mana sentía por Atem, pero quería oírlo de su propia boca, Mana suspiró y dijo:

— Él, él es... Es todo para mí, es el único que me escucha, que me hace sonreír en mis peores momentos, quien me apoya y... Bueno supongo que sí... Yo estoy, estoy... Estoy enamorada del Faraón—. Dijo Mana nerviosa, algo sonrojada y con la mirada baja para que Mahad no notara su sonrojo.

Mahad estaba sorprendido por lo que Mana acababa de decir, Mana era capaz de decircelo a otra persona menos quien debía realmente escuchar esas palabras Atem, Mahad lo analizó y le respondió:

— Escucha Mana, se que te sientes mal por todo esto pero debes darte cuenta que él es el Faraón y...  
— Si, lo se es un amor imposible, no soy nadie al lado de él—. Dijo Mana triste.  
— No, Mana, no es eso lo que te quiero decir es que, es sólo que... El necesita arreglar sus asuntos como Faraón, además, piensalo mientras menos tiempo pasen juntos, el más te extrañará y quedrá pasar más tiempo contigo, tanto será así, que cada vez que te vea más quedrá verte—. Dijo Mahad tratando de animarla.  
Mana suspiró y dijo:  
— si, que gran consuelo—. Dijo ella sarcásticamente.  
— Lo siento, Mana pero yo no puedo hacer nada todos quieren eso.  
— Pero,¿que haré ahora que razón tendré yo para estar aquí? Pues él era esa razón.  
— Lo siento pero todos dicen que tú distraes mucho al Faraón, acordemos algo, los días que el no tenga muchos deberes reales podrás pasar más tiempo con él—. Dijo Mahad.  
Mana lo vio y le dijo:  
—¿Enserio?.  
— Claro, Mana ¿que dices?  
— Si, claro que sí, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo sera esta regla?—. Dijo Mana.  
— Por muy poco tiempo, bien debo retirarme—. Dijo Mahad muy misteriosamente.  
Mahad iba a retirarse, pero Isis llegó y le dijo a Mahad:  
— Mahad, necesitamos tu ayuda en los preparativos de nuestra invitada, porfavor.  
— si, ahora voy—. Dijo Mahad y se retiraron.

Mana se quedó pensativa por la invitada que Isis mencionó, pero lo ignoró ya que lo que tenía triste a Mana es que ahora no podrá ver al Faraón, pero esperen un momento ¿el Faraón estuvo deacuerdo con esa regla? O ¿él todavía no lo sabe? Mana tenía muchas preguntas.  
Mana corrió a buscar a Atem, pues aun tenía la esperanza de que pudiera evitar esta locura, que pudiera evitar esa regla, ya que el es el Faraón puede evitar esa regla.  
Cuando lo encontró estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos del palacio, cerca del jardín donde se encuntra la fuente.

— ¡Faraón!—. Gritó Mana  
Atem al oírla rápidamente volteo la mirada para verla.  
— Si Mana ¿que sucede?—. Dijo Atem sonriéndole, aparentemente el todavía no lo sabía.  
—¡Faraón! Necesito hablar contigo sobre muchas cosas.  
—¿así? ¿Que sucede Mana?.  
— Bueno primero...—. Mana no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Aknadin.  
—¡Faraón! Aquí esta, bueno tenemos que arreglar algo muy importante—. Dijo Aknadin haciendo como si Mana no estaba allí.  
— Mana, luego hablamos—. Dijo Atem empezando a caminar con Aknadin.  
— Pero Faraón, luego no podremos—. Dijo Mana tratando de convenserlo.  
— Claro que si—. Dijo Atem retirándose con Aknadin.  
Aknadin sólo la volteo a ver con cara molesta tanto fue así que Mana se asusto.

Mana se sentía resignada, triste, sola, cuando Mahad le dijo a Mana que no podría ver a Atem sintió como si le arrancaran un pedazo de ella, luego de untiempo Mana se encontraba, en el jardín donde está la fuente cerca del pasillo sentada en la misma roca que casi le caía encima a Mahad por su distracción, no sabía que pensar estaba muy triste, cuando de repente llegó Aknadin:

—¡Jovencita!¡Escuchame! Deja de distraer al Faraón, el tiene otras cosas que hacer no tiene tiempo para tus tonterias—. Le dijo Aknadin a Mana muy molesto.

Mana sólo oía y bajo la mirada para que el no notara que ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

— Si desobedeces la regla de no verlo se te dará un gran castigo, un castigo que en tu vida nunca olvidaras.—Dijo Aknadin enojado, se dio la vuelta y se marchóñ.

Mana al ver que se había marchado rompe a llorar, se levantó y salió corriendo de allí y llegó al rio Nilo, no queria volver al palacio ¿para qué? Pensaba ella pero de todas formas debía volver, regresó y trato de que nadie la viera entonces se encerró en su cuarto, ella estaba desolada, desesperada, triste, no sabía realmente que hacer, se sentía un estorbo para todos.

Ese mismo día, Atem buscaba a Mana pues no la había visto desde la mañana, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte, hasta que pensó que podría estar en su habitación, llegó y tocó la puerta, cuando Mana la abrió:

Continuará...


	4. Por ti, lo haría todo

**Hola, aquí está la continuación, espero les guste y agradezco sus comentarios ya que me animan a seguir esta historia.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! No. ¿Se puede Pertenece, del Pertenece Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **4ta parte.**

 **Por ti, lo haría todo...**

Ese mismo día, Atem buscaba a Mana pues no la había visto desde la mañana, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte hasta que pensó que podría estar en su habitación llegó y tocó la puerta, cuando Mana la abrió:

—¡Atem!  
— Mana, hola no te había visto, te he estado buscando y me es raro no haberte visto.

Mana recordó las palabras de Aknadin.

flash Back

— Si desobedeces la regla de no verlo más, se te dará un gran castigo, un castigo que nunca olvidaras.

Fin del Flash Back

— Atem, creo que... Debes irte—. Dijo Mana con la mirada baja.  
— ¿¡pero por qué!?—. Dijo Atem sorprendido.  
— Es que ... No se como decirtelo.— Dijo Mana.  
— Bueno, pues sólo dímelo.  
— Bueno pues...  
— Mana dímelo o ¿no me tienes confianza ?  
— Los de la Corte Real no quieren que nos veamos más.  
— ¿Qué? Y ¿por qué?— Dijo Atem sorprendido.

— porque dicen que yo te distraigo mucho.  
— pero eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes.  
— Lo se Atem, además yo necesito verte.  
— Yo también Mana, además no dejaré que eso pase, haré lo posible por estar contigo.  
— ¿De verdad Atem?, harías eso por mí—. Dijo Mana algo sonrojada.  
— Si, Mana.  
— Gracias Atem, pero por ahora si no te vas me castigaran —. Dijo Mana asustada ya que Aknadin se acercaba.  
— Esta bien adiós Mana—. Dijo Atem alejándose de allí.  
— Adiós Atem—. Dijo Mana en un suspiro y triste.

Luego Atem se dirigió al salón principal y cuando entró, estaba muy molesto, todos los de la Corte Real estaban allí, cuando Atem entró dijo:

— ¿Cómo es eso que Mana y yo ya no podemos vernos?  
— Faraón dejenos explicarle tal cosa—. Dijo Shimon preocupado.  
— por favor necesito una explicación —. Dijo Atem.  
— Bien pues la Corte Real acordamos que Mana y usted no se verán—. Dijo Aknaden.  
— ¿Pero por qué?—. Dijo Atem  
— Ella lo distrae mucho, usted deja sus deberes por ella—. Continuó Aknadin.  
— Pero eso no es cierto—. Dijo Atem molesto.  
— Faraón nosotros los de la Corte Real tenemos la obligación de hacer las cosas por su bien y seguridad—. Dijo Aknadin.  
— Y ahora dicen que Mana es una amenaza—. Continuó Atem.  
— No, Faraón no es eso, es solo que ella es quien hace que usted se distraiga, y los presentes aquí no me lo van a negar, haber Faraón cuentenos porque Mana lo distrae tanto, pues no cualquier persona hace que usted se distraiga—. Dijo Aknadin tratando que el Faraón dijera algo que sorprendiera a todos.  
— Bueno es sólo que ella... ¡Ah! No importa la razón, pero saben algo, hagan lo que quieran, pues hagan lo que hagan, no evitaran que ella y yo nos veamos—. Dijo Atem muy molesto se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Con eso el Faraón les dio a entender a la Corte Real que sus reglas no le importaba, que pasara lo que pasara el vería a Mana, de igual forma aunque Atem y Mana pudieran verse, Mana recibiría un castigo si los veían juntos así que no podían dejar que lo hicieran.

En ese momento Atem fue a buscar a Mana, ella estaba sentada en la fuente como de costumbre, Atem la vio y se le acercó:

— Mana aquí estas.  
— Atem ¿qué haces aquí? me castigaran.  
— No te preocupes, si no nos ven juntos, no pasará nada.  
— ¿Pero Atem..?  
— Tranquila—. Dijo Atem con una sonrisa cálida el cual hizo que ella se tranquilizara, pues ella confiaba en él.  
— Esta bien—. Dijo Mana, mientras sin darse cuenta Atem se acercó más cerca de su rostro y le dijo:  
— yo por ti, romperé estas reglas—. Dijo Atem, acortó totalmente la distancia entre sus rostros y la besó.

Mana no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba en shock, luego de unos segundos le correspondió el beso, estaba pasando lo que ella tanto deseaba, lo que ella siempre había soñado se hizo realidad, Mana no quería que se acabara ese momento era especial y perfecto. Cuando se alejaron ambos estaban sonrojados.

— Lo siento... Creo que... No debí...—. Dijo Atem y luego fue interrumpido.  
— No, no te preocupes yo... Ammm...—. Dijo Mana nerviosa.  
— Yo quiero decirte que...— Dijeron Mana y Atem al mismo tiempo y luego Atem habló:  
— Mana, quiero decirte que... Bueno... Tú... Eres muy importante para mí y... Bueno YO TE AM...—. Dijo Atem pero fue interrumpido al ver que Aknadin se acercaba y sabía que si los veía juntos castigarían a Mana, así que:

— Mana debo irme—. Dijo Atem y se fue.  
— ¡Atem!—gritó Mana pero fue inevitable detenerlo.

Mana se sentía feliz y sorprendida a la vez, pues sabía que lo que había pasado era porque en verdad Atem siente algo por ella, así que se fue a su habitación se dejó caer en su cama y pensó en lo que había sucedido hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente...

Mana se levantó, se arregló y salió de su habitación se dirigió al comedor a desayunar, allí encontró a Atem, cuando ella lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había sucedido un día antes, cuando ella entró Atem le dijo:

— Mana, hola.  
— Hola, Atem.  
— ¿Como estas?  
— Pues estoy... Bien.

Era un momento incomodo.

— Mana, tengo que decirte algo.  
— Dime Atem.  
— Mira sobre lo de ayer...— Atem fue interrumpido por un guardia que entró en el momento.  
— Faraón, ha llegado su visita.  
— ¿Así? Dime.  
— La princesa Bastet del país vecino, la razón de la visita es para conocer el reino, conocerlo a usted y firmar un tratado de paz, claro si usted esta de acuerdo.  
— Esta bien ahora voy—. Dijo Atem dejando a Mana sola y con la duda de que es lo que Atem le pensaba decir.

Luego que Atem se fue Mana lo siguió para conocer a la tal princesa Bastet, cuando llegaron, allí estaba ella, ella era una chica de cabello largo y castaño, ojos azules y su piel raramente blanca ya que en Egipto no se acostumbra ver una piel blanca, cuando Bastet vio a Atem llegar...

Continuara...

Y este fue el 4to. Capítulo espero les guste, por favor comenten. Pronto subiré el siguiente.


	5. La llegada de Bastet

**Aquí esta la siguiente parte...**  
 **5ta parte**  
 **La llegada de Bastet**

Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

Luego que Atem se fue Mana lo siguió para conocer a la tal princesa Bastet, cuando llegaron allí estaba ella, ella era una chica de cabello largo y castaño, ojos azules y su piel raramente blanca ya que en Egipto no se acostumbra ver una piel blanca, cuando Bastet vio a Atem llegar...

— Faraón es un placer conocerlo, soy la princesa Bastet, pero usted puede llamarme solamente Bastet si gusta por supuesto—. Dijo Bastet viendo a Atem de arriba a abajo sin dejar de sonreír.

Mana cuando llegó y la observó oyó lo que Bastet dijo y vio laexpresión de Atem hacia ella, pues el veía a Bastet bastante interesado, fue entonces cuando Mana sintió lo que todos llamamos "CELOS".

— El placer es todo mío, soy el Faraón Atem, pero siendo tú sólo llámame Atem —. Dijo Atem con una voz bastante seductora.

Mana al ver eso se molesto.

— Bien preparen la habitación para la princesa a hecho un largo viaje y claramente quiere descansar —. Dijo Atem viéndola a ella fijamente a los ojos.  
— Claro Faraón como usted ordene. —Dijerón dos de los sirvientes reales y se dirigierón a un pasillo principal.

— Espero te guste el palacio, pues quiero que te sientas comoda—. Dijo Atem haciendo que Bastet se sonrojara.  
Mana al ver eso se interpuso y dijo:  
— Mucho gusto princesa, soy Mana. —Dijo Mana tratando de ocultar su hipocresía ante ella.

— Mucho gusto Mana... Amm soy la princesa Bastet—. Dijo Bastet al ver la rara expresión de Mana.  
—¿Mana?—. Dijo Atem al ver el raro comportamiento de su amiga, pues ella solía ser tímida ante las personas desconocidas y no hablar hasta que se lo pidieran.

Luego un sirviente llegó y dijo:  
— La habitación de la princesa esta lista.  
— Gracias— Dice Atem.  
— Quiere que yo la lleve.— Dice el sirviente.  
— No, no será necesario yo lo haré. —Dijo Atem  
— Y yo te acompañaré —. Dijo Mana algo molesta.  
— Esta bien— Dijo Atem sorprendido.

En el camino Atem y Bastet hablaban pero Mana no llegaba a oírlos, ella iba atrás de ellos y distanciada trataba de acercarse a ellos para oírlos pero no lo lograba, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Bastet...

— Bien esta es tu habitación ¿qué te parece?  
— Se ve cómoda, gracias Faraón— Dijo Bastet.  
— Esta bien, entonces dejaré que puedas descansar.  
—Gracias Faraón.

Atem se fue y cerró la puerta, cuando la cerró...

— Ahora solamente tendré que casarme con el Faraón y heredar el puesto como Reina, luego voy a asesinarlo y todo sera sólo mío.

Dijo Bastet pero ella no sabía que tenia una testiga, pues Mana ante sus dudas luego que Atem salió de la habitación Mana se quedó allí para escuchar a Bastet tras la puerta y pues la puerta no estaba muy bien cerrada y en un mal movimiento que hizo Mana, la puerta se abrió un poco a lo que Bastet rápidamente volteó a ver que sucedía cuando Bastet se acercó...  
— ¿Qué? Pero si eres tú—. Dijo Bastet molesta  
— ammm ¿hola?  
— ¿no me digas que has estado aquí todo este tiempo?  
— n...n...no, claro que no  
— Pues no te creo, se que oíste de más y ahora te diré algo si le llegas a decir a Atem sobre lo que oíste lo pagaras caro oíste.  
— amm... Pues me voy—. Dijo Mana y salió corriendo de allí.

— ay no y ahora que haré, ¿debo contarle esto a Atem? claro que si, debo hablarle sobre esto.

En ese momento Mana se dirigió a buscar al Faraón, y lo encontró en el salón principal, cuando lo encontró...

— Atem, debo hablarte sobre algo—. Le dijo Mana halándolo del brazo.  
— Mana ahora no tengo tiempo, luego hablamos si quieres.  
—¿Qué? No, debe ser ahora.  
— Mana ahora no.  
— Pero Atem escuchame por favor.  
— Bien, que sucede—. Dijo Atem un poco desesperado.  
— Escucha es que la princesas Bastet, quiere hacerte un trampa y...  
—¿Qué? Mana debes estar alucinando eso no puede ser posible.  
— Ni siquiera me prestas atención Atem.  
— Claro que si Mana.  
— Esta bien, entonces escuchame, Bastet quiere casarce contigo y luego matarte para luego quedarse con el trono.  
— Mana es una princesa debes llamarla así, además ella no sería capaz de eso es de la realeza.  
— Pero Atem tú eres el faraón y te llamo por tu nombre, además yo se bien lo que oí y ella no es buena.  
— Mana, por favor ya deja de decir eso, no puede ser así que te sucede ¿de dónde sacas todo eso?—. Dijo Atem ya un poco molesto.  
— Escucha Atem me cansé que tú sólo veas por ti y no por tu alrededor, creeme ella no es buena y yo se lo que te digo—. Dijo Mana muy molesta.  
— Mana mejor deja de inventar tanta cosa, vete de aquí— Dijo Atem enojado, Mana al oír eso se sorprendió, bajó ñla voz y dijo:  
— Eso es lo que quieres entonces, pues esta bien, me voy—. Dijo Mana triste pero a la vez muy enojada, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bastet oía la discusión y pensó:  
Bien ahora que ella esta fuera de mi camino, me toca a mi entrar — Bastet dice riéndose de la discusión de Atem y Mana.  
— Atem ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Bastet llegando.  
— Ammm... No es nada no te preocupes.  
— mmm... No lo oí así ¿qué sucede?  
— Bien pues es que ella... Ella... Olvidalo no es nada, pero dime ¿qué te parece el palacio?  
— Pues me encanta es muy hermoso y cómodo, me gusta estar aquí.  
—pues me alegro, puedes dar un recorrido si quieres, te acompañaría, pero tengo mucho que hacer, me disculpas.  
—claro no te preocupes.  
— que buena eres, tú si me comprendes por lo menos tú si lo haces.

Bastet empezó a caminar y mientras tanto pensaba: bien he estado vigilando al Faraón desde hace mucho tiempo, más de un año talvez y se que Mana y él tienen algo que ver, se que él siente algo por ella y ella algo por él, entonces lo único que debo de hacer es que ellos sigan discutiendo a tal modo que él se olvide totalmente de ella y ella de él y así el se fijará en mí y así el segundo paso de mi plan se pondrá en marcha.

Luego Bastet se encontró a Mana sentada en la fuente, entonces Bastet se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo:

Continuará...

Bien este es mi 5to capítulo. Espero les guste... Comenten por favor... :D se les aprecia mucho.


	6. La discusión

Hola, ¿qué tal? :3

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté y quiero agradecer a todos por su su comentarios, sus comentarios hacen que siga con la historia, gracias, bien aquí está el capítulo.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi (ojalá si me perteneciera :3 )

Bien aquí traigo continuación.  
6ta parte  
La discusión

Luego Bastet encontró a Mana sentada en la fuente, entonces Bastet se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

— El Faraón no te hizo caso ¿verdad?  
— Callate, no permitiré que le hagas daño.  
— Lo estas defendiendo luego que no te escuchó y no te hizo caso, pobre tonta e inocente.  
— No soy tonta ni tampoco inocente, haré que el Faraón habrá los ojos y haré que se de cuenta que tú eres mala, ya veras.  
— Mira que miedo, y le diras de nuevo que le juego una trampa para que él no te vuelva a creer, quiero ver que te crea— término diciendo Bastet mientras se iba y se reía burlonamente.

— Esa tonta, pero no puedo creer que Atem le crea más a ella que... a mí, pero ¿qué hago? ¿trato de convencer a Atem o lo dejo así y dejo que pase lo que tenga que pasar? Pensaba Mana inquieta.

Mientras con Bastet...

Bastet se dirigió de nuevo al salón principal donde se encontraba Atem, pero Bastet tiene un plan.

— Atem, debo contarte algo importante— Dijo Bastet con miedo.  
— Bastet, ¿pero qué sucede?— Dijo Atem preocupado.  
— Mana, me intento golpear, me insultó y apenas pude escapar de ella.  
— ¿Qué?, pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Mana es incapaz de hacer algo así— Dijo Atem sorprendido.  
— Pero lo hizo debes creerme— Le dijo Bastet a Atem haciéndole una mirada de inocencia y credibilidad.  
— Bien, pensándolo bien algo anda mal con Mana, últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, hablaré con ella— Dijo Atem un poco incomodo y molesto por la actitud de Mana, se dirigió a buscarla claramente estaba en un jardín practicando su magia.

—Mana, hola— Saludó Atem.  
— Ammmm... Hola Atem— Dijo Mana molesta.  
—Mana, escucha se que todo esto te es incomodo y... Bueno debes saber que Bastet es nuestra invitada y debemos tratarla bien.  
— Aún sigues creyéndole a esa mentirosa, abre los ojos debes darte cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo aquí— Dijo Mana muy enfadada.  
— Mana, ¿por qué actúas así? Creo que Bastet tiene razón—  
—¿Razón de qué?—  
— Tu la has tratado mal, la has insultado y agredido—  
—¿eso te ha dicho esa loca? — Mana alza la voz.

— Mana, que decepción, no te creía así ¿Que te sucede?  
— Atem, yo solo trato de protegerte y eres un tonto al no darte cuenta de eso.

La discusión cada vez se ponía mas fuerte.

— Mana, que dices ella es incapaz de eso.  
— ¿entonces le crees más a ella que a mí?  
— Mana te creo pero llegaste a un punto en el que ya no.  
— pues entonces... Todo esto ha sido un error, hasta habernos conocido fue un error.  
— Pues yo creo lo mismo, sabes que, no necesito de ti, sólo fuiste una amiga y ya.

Eso Mana lo sintió hasta el corazón y dijo:

— Te detesto— Dijo Mana y salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación se recostó y lloró hasta quedarse dormida, pues el amor de su vida le dijo que no valía nada, no valía era una simple amiga, que ahora pero ni su amiga será más.

Bastet escondida oyó todo y se reía al ver a Mana sufrir y Atem cada vez más cerca de ella y casi en su poder.

Tres semanas después...

Han pasado varias semanas, Bastet le dijo a Atem que necesitaba quedarse un poco más, para remodelar su palacio, una mentira para quedarse más tiempo allí.

Mana y Atem no pasan de lanzarse una mirada de odio cada vez que se cruzan caminando, aunque Atem se siente culpable por lo que le dijo a Mana, pero Mana no oye razones y no le hace caso a Atem, mientras Bastet cada vez tiene a Atem en su poder.

— Atem, aquí estas— Dijo Bastet entrando al salón principal donde se encontraba Atem.  
— Bastet, hola.  
— Atem ¿en qué pensabas? Te veo muy pensativo.  
— No, en nada importante.  
— Bien, Atem necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Mientras con Mana en su habitación...

— Creo... Que esto ha ido muy lejos y no quiero pelear más con Atem, quizás si hablo con él arreglaremos todo y... Pero Bastet ella no dejará que él me escuche, pero no, yo hablaré con él y le diré... Le diré lo que siento por él, quizás aún no sea tarde— Dijo Mana emocionada salió de su habitación y corrió al salón principal, en su mano llevaba su collar favorito.

Mientras con Bastet y Atem...

— Bien, dime ¿qué sucede Bastet?  
— Atem quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, me gusta estar aquí... Contigo— Decia Bastet mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Atem.

Atem no podía negar lo que iba a pasar y Bastet se acerca cada vez más a él, y de un momento a otro Bastet besó a Atem, Atem correspondió el beso, era un beso tierno y a la vez apasionado, pero no sabían que tenían una testiga.

Mana que había llegado hace un momento lo vio todo, Bastet y Atem se separaron al sentir la presencia de Mana, cuando Atem la vio dijo:

— Mana... — Mana, se quedo sorprendida, sentía enojo, tristeza, enfado, decepción de todo.  
— Mana escucha... —Dijo Atem pero fue interrumpido por Mana.

— No, ya olvidalo, esto es... Es inútil— Dijo Mana, dejó tirado aquel fino y hermoso collar que tenía en su mano, se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos de allí.

— Mana, espera— gritó Atem pero Bastet lo detuvo y le dijo:  
— Atem espera, deja la ir ya, no ves que yo me interesó por ti, Atem es hora que te lo diga, Atem yo te amo.  
— Bastet yo... Yo...  
—¿tú?  
— Bastet, estoy confundido, yo amaba a Mana, pero...  
—¿pero qué Atem? ¿Acaso tú no me amas a mí?  
— Bastet yo te quiero ¿pero Mana?  
— Dejala ir ya, enfocate en nosotros dos, ella ya no vale la pena, piensalo— Dijo Bastet y se alejó de allí.

Atem vio el collar que Mana dejó tirado, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que ese collar se lo dio el día que el padre de Atem murió.

FLASH BACK

— Mana, quiero darte esto a ti; era de mi madre y quiero que tú lo tengas, ya que tú me has apoyado en todo— Decia Atem muy triste por la muerte de su padre.  
— Atem, gracias pero no podría, era de tu madre— Dijo Mana.  
— No, yo quiero que tú lo tengas por favor, no pienso en alguien más que lo pudiera tener más que sólo tú— Dijo Atem mientras se lo colocaba a Mana.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— Mana— Dijo Atem en un susurro.

Mientras con Mana...

Ella corrió hasta llegar al rio Nilo, ya estando allí, se arrodilló, vió su reflejo en el agua y dijo:

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué? ya no lo soporto más, no quiero seguir más, Atem yo te amo, ¿Por qué no me escuchas?— Decia Mana llorando hasta que...

Mana oye un ruido, eso hace que ella se ponga alerta, el ruido provenía detrás de una roca, entonces de esa roca sale alguien, es...

Continuara...

Espero les guste, y por favor comente, se los agradecería mucho. ¡hasta pronto!


	7. Recuerdos

**Hola, a todos, primero que nada agradezco a todos sus comentarios, se les aprecia muchos a todos, me animan a seguir la historia y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Bien, continuación**

7 parte

Recuerdos

Mana oye un ruido, eso hace que ella se ponga alerta, el ruido provenia detrás de una roca, entonces de esa roca sale alguien, es...

— ¿Quë haces aquí?— Dice Mana sorprendida.

— Bueno, pues nada sólo oía como te lamentabas de tudesgracia con el Faraón.— Dice un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos color miel.

— Eso no te incumbe, dejame en paz.

— Esta bien, tranquila yo no tengo la culpa de tus problemas— Dice Bakura, ya que ese era el nombre de aquel chico que vigilaba a Mana detrás de esa roca.

— Bueno, quizás tienes razón debo dejar de culpar a todos por problemas que yo misma provoco.

Bakura se sienta al lado de ella y le dice:

— Dejalo ya, has hecho demasiado por él y no se da cuenta.

— Tiene es razon ¿pero... Dime por qué estás aquí, tú nos traicionaste y ahora te atreves a regresar? ¿por qué?

— ¡Qué! ¿Yo traicionarlos a ustedes?, ustedes fueron quienes me traicionaron, aquí el malo no soy yo, es el Faraón.

— ¿¡qué!? ¿¡pero... Cómo dices eso!?

Nosotros confiamos en ti y luego intentaste matarnos.

— Pero sabes cual es la razon por la que quiero vengarme— Le dice Bakura a Mana con una expresión escalofriante, haciéndola recordar el motivo de su odio por el Faraón Atem.

FLASH BACK

Hace 10 años...

Una niña de 7 años corría por todo el palacio hacia la entrada principal del palacio...

cuando llega a la puerta:

— Listo, ya puedes entrar— Dice la niña.

— Gracias, Mana ¿y... El principe?— Dice un niño de 8 años y de cabello blanco a Mana (la niña que corría por el palacio).

— Él ya vendrá, sólo se esta encargando que su padre no te vea.

— Esta bien, pero... Como me gustaría que el padre del principe me permitiera estar aquíñ sin ningún inconveniente igual que tu Mana, nunca estás sola y vives bien aquí.

— ¿Te refieres al Faraon? Claro, es el padre de Atem y creo que por esa misma razón el Faraón es un poco estricto, ya que quiere cuidar al principe osea a Atem y además vivo aquí porque no tengo padres y el Faraón me ayudó y por eso vivo aquí desde que tengo mmm... 2 años.  
—jajajajaja te acabas de dar cuesta que dijiste un montón de cosas sólo para decir que el Faraón es estricto y no tienes padres— Dice Bakura al darse cuenta que a Mana le cuesta explica las cosas.

En eso llega el Atem.

— ¡Atem!— dice Mana emocionada al ver a su amigo llegar.  
— Hola, Bakura ya está, mi padre no te verá— Dice Atem.  
— Gracias, príncipe es un honor pasar tiempo con ustedes— Dice Bakura haciéndole una reverencia a Atem.  
— Deja ya de tantas formalidades ¡vamos a jugar!

Bakura era un niño que Atem y Mana conocieron cuando un día salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo y sentado al lado de un puesto de venta de verduras se encontraba este niño aburrido, Atem y Mana le hablaron y así cada día iba él a jugar con Atem y Mana al palacio. Hasta que...

8 años después...

— Ya verás príncipe, me vengaré por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo y a mis padres.  
— ¿Bakura qué dices? Yo no maté a tus padres.  
— quizás tú no pero tu padre si.  
— ¿de que hablas?, él no sabia como se habían hecho los artículos del milenio.  
— pero debió saberlo y me vengaré ya verás.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

— Tú nos traicionaste— le dice Mana a Bakura.  
— ¿Por qué sigues defendiendo al Faraón? El también te traicionó a ti.  
— Eso no te incumbe. Por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?  
— Sólo vine por lo que me pertenece.

Bakura agarró a Mana de las manos y le puso un tipo de guantes para que no pudiera hacer ningún hechizo.  
— Sueltame— le decía Mana.

Un guardia que se encontraba por allí vio lo que sucedía y se dirigió hacia la escena pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bakura ya se la había llevado.

Así que el guardia corrió al palacio a decirle al Faraón. Cuando llegó al palacio...

— ¡Faraón!  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
— ¡Es Mana se la han llevado!  
— ¡¿Qué?!

Continuara...

Este fue el 7 capítulo, espero les guste y comenten por favor. =^.^= Pronto subo el siguiente...

¡hasta luego!


	8. ¡Aviso! Pregunta, para la historia

Hola, está bien no es el capítulo que esperaban tanto pero quiero preguntarles algo, es importante para mí para poder continuar con la historia, pero antes un poco de historia (ok no pero si)

Esta historia _"Un amor imposible, pero posible"_ la escribí hace no más de un año en otra página luego la traje aquí y después a otra página (las personas que ya han leído esta historia en otras páginas sabrán), entre la versión original y esta han tenido algunos cambios a parte de la de ortografía y la redacción un nombre en específico fue cambiado _y es "Bastet"_ en aqullas épocas que la escribí la escuela me deja poco tiempo para escribir y modificar la historia, mi versión original consta de nueve capítulos.

Ahora quiero preguntarles algo, pero antes quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios que hacen que esta historia siga en pie y seguir leyéndola, sus comentarios siempre son muy importantes para mí, ya que gracias a ustedes esta historia continúa, por eso quiero preguntarles algo:

 **¿Quieren que alargue la historia?**

Como les decía, sus opinión y comentarios son muy importantes, también me gustaría saber sus opinión y si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar la historia también son bienvenidas. Claro que ahora he crecido en parte como escritora gracias a mis queridos lectores, gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, no saben ustedes que gran satisfacción y alegría al leer los comentarios y ver que siempre me dicen que les gustó y que continúe o que no tarde en subir el próximo capítulo.

Entonces aquí viene otra pregunta si alargo la historia que preferirían:

 **¿Editar la historia desde aquí? O ¿Hacer una secuela de la historia?**

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les sigan gustando la historia, espero sus opinión, y !hasta luego! Prometo capítulo nuevo pronto en estos días.

Mana y Atem

≈^.^≈ ¡Hasta luego!


	9. Confesión

Hola, ¿Cómo les va?

Bien, les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Si, lo sé, me desaparecí, aaaaañooos, esta bien no exageraré pero si me desparecí estoy de vuelta con una nueva versión de la historia será un poco más larga y empezaré a cambiarle ciertas cosas ya que este fue uno de mis primeros fics en otras páginas y ahora quiero mejorarla así que reemplazaré la parte anterior por está, creanme será para mejor :) disfruten :)

Por cierto, tendrá un poco de Mischiefshipping (BakuraXMana) pero es parte de la historia, sigue siendo Vaseshipping (AtemXMana)

\- ¡Bakura! ¡Bakura!

\- ¿Qué sucede? Querida.

\- Bakura, sueltame, por favor - Le gritaba Mana a Bakura que le tenía los ojos cubiertos y las manos atadas.

\- Tranquila, ya llegamos. - Le respondió Bakura.

\- Lle... Llegamos ¿A dónde? - Dice Mana mientras Bakura le quita la venda de los ojos, pero no le desata las manos.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Sólo mi humilde morada. - Dice enseñándole a Mana una cueva oscura.

\- ¿Aquí vives?

\- No, no tengo un hogar exactamente, no tengo un lugar fijo ya que jamás estoy conforme de donde estoy - Le responde fríamente.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- Pregunta Mana tratando de no tomarle atención al sentimiento de remordimiento al oír las palabras de Bakura.

\- Por varias razones realmente.

\- ¿eh?

EN EL PALACIO...

\- Faraón, ¿Desea que envíe un ejercito a buscarla?

\- No, esto es entre Bakura y yo.

\- Pero... Alteza... - Dice Mahad llegando, los demás Sacerdotes tras él- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Bakura, eso sucede.

\- Ese ladrón, ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

\- Se ha llevado a Mana.

\- ¡Mi aprendiz! - grita Mahad preocupado.

\- Faraón, un ataque se ha detectado. - Llega otro guardia.

"Que tiene el mundo contra mí hoy" Piensa Atem.

\- Faraón, ¿Qué hacemos? - Pregunta Mahad.

\- Faraón no podemos dejar a Mana - Sigue Isis.

\- Pero no podemos dejar que ataquen Egipto. - Continua Seto.

\- Se supone que Mana es un buen mago, ¿no es así Mahad? - Dice Aknadin sarcástico - Si tan buena maga es, que lo demuestre y que se libere de Bakura, no tenemos tiempo para ese niña.

\- Maestro Aknadi, pero ¿qué está diciendo? - Mahad sorprendido - Mana es buena estudiante, pero... Bakura es un villano muy poderoso y Mana ella sola no podrá.

\- ¡Ay por favor! - Susurra en voz alta Bastet que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

\- La pregunta es ¿Por qué se llevo a Mana? - Atem pregunta para si mismo - necesito pensar todo esto, sólo necesito un momento solo.

Atem sale de la Sala del Trono, dejando a todos con duda y desesperación al no saber que hacer. Pero Bastet no se queda atrás y sigue a Atem.

CON MANA Y BAKURA...

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás porque estoy aquí? - Pregunta Mana.

\- Mana, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿eh?

\- Mana... ¿De verdad amas tanto al Faraón?

\- Ya no lo sé, él quiere a Bastet y no a mí, ¿por qué me secuestraste? Atem no vendrá por mí, no tiene sentido. - Mana habla al borde de la lágrimas.

\- No lo hice para que el Faraón viniera - Dice Bakura frío, parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Desde que tú y yo jugábamos juntos he tenido cierto cariño por ti... Mana, hace tiempo que he pensado mucho en ti.

\- ¿Qué... Qué estás diciendo? - Dice Mana sonrojada, pero ¿por qué se sonroja? Ella desprecia a Bakura por lo que ha hecho.

Una sonrisa se asoma en la cara de Bakura - Te deseo... -

\- ¡ah!

\- El juguetito del Faraón, el trofeo del Faraón, lo más preciado del Faraón... Tú... ¡ja! Hasta que llegó Bastet ¿no es así?- Dice Bakura burlonamente.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Tú eras todo para él hasta que ella llegó, se olvido de ti, luego te enteras que Bastet quiere matarlo se lo dices y él no te cree, significa que jamás confió en ti.

\- ¡Callate! - Dice Mana en lágrimas.

\- Tenemos tanto en común, querida, pues ambos somos huérfanos, a ambos nos han olvidado y ambos despreciamos al Faraón por lo que ha hecho.

\- ¡Yo no lo desprecio!

\- Claro que si, ¿que acaso no te gustaría que Bastet de-sa-pa-re-cie-ra?

\- Si, pero...

\- Pero si tú haces que desparezca, el Faraón te odiará por haberlo hecho, porque él la ama a ella ahora.- Otra sonrisa se asoma en su cara - Por eso quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿no matarás al Faraón verdad?

\- ¿Qué te ganarás con que el viva?

\- Bueno, yo...

\- Es difícil de olvidarlo, lo se - Dice Bakura acercándose a ella, levanta la barbilla de ella y le dice:

\- ¿Entonces te unes a mí?

\- Yo... - Mana es interrumpida por los labios de Bakura, ella sólo parpadea sin creer lo que pasaba realmente Bakura estaba besándola, ella se resiste pero es imposible salir del sabor adictivo de Bakura y su suavidad, a pesar de que no era Atem quien la besaba ella extrañamente se sentía cómoda con Bakura, se separan para respirar.

\- Pero... ¿y Atem? - Dice Mana sin ponerle atención a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Él en este momento debe estar ocupado tratando de deshacerse de mis hombres ya que los he enviado allá a atacar el palacio.

\- ¿¡Por qué?!

\- Quería asegurarme de que no se apareciera por aquí e interrumpiera nuestra reunión.

EN EL PALACIO...

\- ¡Mi rey!

\- ¿Qué sucede Mahad?

\- Los atacantes eran los hombres de Bakura, pero es extraño fue muy fácil deshacernos de ellos.

\- Bakura planea algo - Atem parado frente al balcón de su habitación, algo está mal y Atem no sabe que hacer, ¿debe ir por Mana? pero... ¿dónde debe buscar por ella?

\- Atem... - Llega Bastet interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Con permiso, mi Faraón- Dice Mahad retirándose con molestia al ver a Bastet.

\- Bastet... - Dice Atem.

\- Atem, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es Mana... No se dónde buscarla y no se que hacer...

\- Atem, te preguntaré algo ¿Tú me amas?

\- Bastet yo... Yo amaba a Mana... Tú me gustas nada más.

\- Pero tú la amabas lo acabas de decir, mira ella es solo una plebeya no es nadie, no es de tú altura.

\- No tengo tiempo para hablar de altura, amor y eso, debo salvar a Mana, Bastet quiero que entiendas que aunque no te guste iré por ella - Atem dice ya enfadado de lo que Bastet le está diciendo y sale de la habitación.

CON BAKURA Y MANA...

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para deshacerme de Bastet, Bakura?

Largo lo se, espero les haya gustado, aunque no estoy muy conforme con este capítulo pero he tenido asuntos personales que arreglar y eso me ha quitado algo de inspiración :'( de todas formas traté de hacerlo lo mejor.

Espero les guste, pronto capítulo nuevo ¿qué pasará ahora que Mana se ha unido a Bakura para deshacerse de Bastet?

Aunque no creo que Bakura piense en sólo matar a Bastet.

Mana es muy inocente para entender pero Bakura está jugando con ella.

¿Qué opinan? Bien espero les guste pues quiero que mis lectores estén a gusto y les complaceré ya que si me piden Gore, gore les escribiré si me piden Yandere, yandere escribiré si me piden Lemon, lemon será, quiero que estén a gusto con todo ya que es nueva versión y va cambiando la escritura así pueden aprovechar a pedirme como quieren que siga la historia.

Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir con está historia.

¡Hasta luego! Por favor, comenten :D

Siguiente capítulo pronto...


	10. Traición

¡Mana! ¿Dónde estás? — Se decía para si mismo Atem de mal modo por la preocupación — Pero que tonto soy, ya debería estar buscándola en vez de perder el tiempo aquí. Pero no me dejarán salir solo del palacio, tendré que intentarlo.

Esa noche Atem se preparó con una capa con gorro para cubrir su corona real y no lo vieran. El dilema era ¿cómo pasar los guardias? Comúnmente cuando se escapaba del palacio era con Mana y ella se encargaba de hacer un hechizo para inmovilizar a los guardias, pero ahora Mana no está y no sabe que hacer ahora, se supone que como faraón deben obedecer sus ordenes, quizás lo dejen pasar pero tendrían que acompañarlo pues esas eran las reglas y Atem no quería que lo acompañaran, él quería salvar a Mana solo. Ya que el creía que Bakura secuestró a Mana para que él llegara por ella.

Discretamente se acercó a los establos del palacio tomando su caballo blanco, el que siempre usaba, se montó en el y se preparó. Trató de recordar el hechizo de inmovilización que le enseñaron cuando era niño y practicaba magia junto a Mana, acercándose a la puerta del palacio estaba cuando...

— ¿Atem? — Se escuchó una voz, la voz que menos quería oír ahora.

— Bas... Bastet... ¿Qué haces despierta ahora?

— No puedo dormir.

FLASH BACK

— ¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas, Mana?

— Vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir?

— Pero, nunca te he visto aquí antes a estas horas.

— Es que nunca me había costado tanto dormir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

— Mana... — Atem susurra, recordándose de aquel día , y luego más fuerte — ¡Mana! Es cierto, debo ir por ella.

— ¡Espera! Atem ¿a donde vas? — Pregunta Bastet de forma molesta.

— Bastet... — empezó Atem — Sé que Mana no es de tu agrado, pero quiero ir por ella, ella es muy importante para mí, es mi mejor amiga. Por favor no le digas a nadie a donde fui.

— Tu mejor amiga... Si es así y sólo es tu amiga pues adelante, no le diré a nadie, porque... ¿Tú me amas a mí, verdad Atem?

— Bastet... Yo... No tengo tiempo para eso ahora. — Atem tiene éxito para hacer el hechizo y salir del palacio.

Bastet con una sonrisa torcida se dice a si misma: "Tú me amas a mí, Atem" se queda un rato más mirando la puerta del palacio, en su mente pasaba la forma de como asesinar a Mana. Pero quien iba a saber que quien pensaba en matarla a ella era Mana.

CON BAKURA Y MANA...

— Pero... ¿eso no sería mentir? — le pregunta Mana a Bakura sobre el plan.

— Mana, el Faraón te mintió cuando dijo que te amaba.

— Si, es cierto — responde cabizbaja

— Así que, ¿Qué dices?

— Lo haré, Bakura, estoy dispuesta a todo.

— Esa es mi chica.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL DESIERTO...

— ¿Dónde podría estar? Bakura, me las pagarás — Decía Atem.

Atem se encontraba en medio del desierto, buscando a Mana sin éxito alguno.

EN EL PALACIO...

— ¡Majestad, ¿Dónde está? — Mahad que lo buscaba por todo el palacio desesperado, ahora en la sala del trono. En eso una voz le dice:

— ¿Buscas a Atem?

— ¿Qué? Amm... Si ¿lo ha visto Princesa Bastet?

— Bueno, te diré donde está — se voltea dándole la espalda a Mahad — Fue a buscar a Mana (A/N: Maldita traicionera).

— ¿Qué? ¿Él solo?

— Así es.

— Iré a avisar a los demás Sacerdotes.

CON BAKURA Y MANA...

— Bakura... ¿Qué haces? — Dice Mana exaltada ya que Bakura la sostiene de las manos y empieza a besarla desesperadamente.

Supongo que Bakura, no quiere solamente el amor de Mana, sino que también algo más de ella.

Atem sigue buscándola, más no tiene éxito, ¿Mana aceptará dejarse llevar por Bakura?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hola ¿tardé mucho? Los siento, es que andaba perdida de aquí. :p bueno, traigo el siguiente capítulo, y espero que les guste, también espero no tardar mucho para próximo y ¡comenten por favor!

¡hasta luego!


End file.
